zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Arka the Eagle
Arka the Eagle (アルカ・ザ ・イーガル Aruka za Iigaru) is a 48 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian-Mobian eagle and descendant of Sol and the head of the House of Sol. He is the husband of Chang-O the Rabbit, father of Koray the Eagle and Arula the Rabbit, and possesses his family's sacred relic, the Chakram of Sol. Physical description Arka is a tall and well-built bald eagle with brown feathers, a white head and tail and yellow beak. His shoulders are broad and his arms are longer than the average Mobian, with which he can use to fly. He wears intricate golden armor and possesses his family's sacred relic, the Chakram of Sol. Personality Arka is incredibly proud, headstrong and bold. His bravery in battle is rivaled by his pride in his own abilities. Despite this, he despises injustice and is very loving to his wife, Chang, who's influence has greatly reduced his ego and brash nature. Chang is the most important person in his world and he would do anything to make her happy. In battle, Arka relies more on his physical strength and brute force attacks, in contrast to his wife's more calculative and gentle movements. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Arka is gifted in powers from his bloodline, mainly pertaining to the sun as well as weapons training in wielding dual chakrams. Powers *'Solar energy manipulation:' As a descendant of Sol, Arka is able to control energy from the sun, specifically in the form of energy blasts and barriers. **'Solar empowerment:' Arka is able to absorb energy from the sun to empower himself, enhance his abilities, and giving him enhanced conditioning. *'Magnetism manipulation:' Arka can generate and manipulate magnetic fields and subsequently can affect anything that is magnetic or magnetized. *'Portal generation:' Arka can generate up to two portals that allow anyone and anything to travel through one to the other. However, Arka can only create them within a certain distance to himself and cannot make them any larger than himself. *'Black Sun mode:' During an eclipse, Arka experiences a massive power increase alongside Chang and his aura changes from gold to black. *'Enhanced strength:' Arka possesses enhanced strength. *'Flight:' With his wings, Arka can achieve flight. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Arka is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Dual weapon proficiency:' Arka is skilled in dual wielding the Chakram of Sol, which can split into two halves. *'Marksmanship:' Arka is an expert marksman, easily able to hit any target with his Chakram. Weaknesses *'Lack of sunlight:' Though minor, Arka is slightly weaker in the absence of sunlight. Equipment *'Chakram of Sol:' Arka is in possession of his family's ancient relic, the Chakram of Sol, which he also uses as his primary melee weapon. *'Seal of Sol:' Arka carries the Seal of Sol, which identifies him as the head of his family and grants him access to his genealogical archive Trivia *Arka is a Sanskrit name meaning "sun". *Arka was originally intended to be a golden eagle. *Arka's portal generation power is based on black holes, which is the result of a star's death and believed by some to be portals to other worlds. *Arka was also intended to have space manipulation powers, but this was later scrapped to avoid overpowering. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Sol Family Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Birds